Red Diamond
Red Diamond is a Homeworld Gem, a member of the Great Diamond Authority, and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. Appearance Red Diamond has red-pink skin, plump lips, and red hair with swirling bangs and is also tucked into her top. She has a thin build, large hands, a thin waist, and moderately wide hips. Her gemstone is embedded in her navel. Debut She has a maroon V-neck shawl-like top with red-pink layered underneath. She has loose-fitting rounded sleeves with wrist-fitting dark maroon bracers. She has a translucent pink veil that connects to both of said bracers. She has a dark maroon waistband which connects to a hip-fitting, floor-length layered maroon dress. Current Her current outfit is almost the exact same as her previous design. She has a maroon V-neck shawl-like top with red-pink layered underneath. She has loose-fitting rounded sleeves with wrist-fitting dark maroon bracers. She has a dark maroon waistband which connects to a hip-fitting, floor-length maroon gradient dress. Personality Red Diamond may be fairly new but she’s striving to be her own Diamond, rather than Pink Diamond's replacement. She's been rushing and colonizing planets so she’s a bit unorganized at the moment. She's described as being a lot stronger than Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, as well as her and Yellow not liking one another. She is a very stern ruler, though she cares for all gems no matter their status in her court.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149179222282/ Besides that, she's a very kind and curious ruler,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161253810627/ she only acts stern, and in the thousands of years since she's come into power she has never shattered a Gem or had one shattered.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155957690807/ Now, she understands she will never replace Pink Diamond, so as the other Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155362465812/ As of the dawn of Era 4,In GemCrust's Alternate Universe, the return of Pink Diamond (Steven) marks the beginning of Era 4, because Era 3 began with the creation of Red Diamond. Red Diamond was happy at first but now not so much: she lost all her planets and her Pearls have been off doing whatever they want. She's been seeing her therapist about it.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189604227172/ Red Diamond now finds everything on Homeworld chaotic, nonchalant and unstructured, even though she is glad that Gems are happier. Steven gets treated like the "Diamond of Diamonds," given the authority to command even White Diamond — when, according to the archives, they wouldn't even let Pink Diamond have her own planet for eons. She feels like if she speaks out the other Diamonds will turn against her since they hold Steven in a pedestal; it is apparently all about him, despite being just an Earth child who knows nothing about governing. Abilities Red Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Jasper, they form Ephesite. * When fused with Blue Diamond, they form Orchid Diamond. * When fused with Pink Diamond, they form an unnamed fusion. ] Skillset * Fireproofing: Red Diamond is impervious to fire. She can walk on the surface of the sun with no harm whatsoever.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189602005947/ Unique Abilities * Anger Empowerment: When she's angry, Red Diamond becomes empowered with enough strength to take down another Diamond. Her form completely shifts and she becomes a beast of rage and fire, with a whole different personality — a whole different Gem.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189601991907/ Yellow Diamond is said to show fear when she's at this stage, while Blue Diamond is the only one who can calm her down. ** Absorption: When she's angry her enhancing powers reverse and instead of giving power, she absorbs power from other Gems.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182618863862/ In this state, she'd be able to drain all of Yellow Diamond's strength.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182623265387/ * Enhancement: Red Diamond's most noticeable power is the enhancement of other Gems and their respective powers, simply being around her increases the strength and power of all other Gems. If she were to use this ability on Steven Universe, he'd gain easier access to his Gem powers and probably lose control, since they'd drive his gem into overdrive and he'd likely not be able to sustain that. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182618621742/ ** Enhancement Beams: She can shoot this ability directly at a Gem and, combined with her aura, boost up their abilities to a very high state.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182618373932/ ] * Pyrokinesis: Red Diamond is able to breathe, control, and manipulate fire. ** Fire Beams: A frightening use of her pyrokinesis is emitting beams of flames from her eyes. * Mind Reading: If Red Diamond is able to make direct eye contact with another Gem she will be able to read their thoughts. This ability only works on Gems and would not affect hybrids or organic life forms. * Diamond Luster: Like all Gems, Red Diamond is able to emit light in a concentrated form from her Gem, which can distort another Gems' physical form, but does not affect other Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161290150507/ Relationships Blue Diamond Red Diamond feels bothered about being Pink Diamond's replacement, especially with how Blue Diamond goes on still mourning Pink's demise. Blue was the only Diamond that really showed Red Diamond some compassion, but at the same time, she also makes her feel inadequate. Blue Diamond is the only Gem she really clicks with. White Diamond Much like Blue and Yellow, Red Diamond prefers not to upset her. She also doesn't want to involve or even prolong any dialogue with her. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/176235798152 Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond seems to "have it out" for Red Diamond, due to the fact that she was made to replace Pink Diamond. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161284939617/ She also doesn't like Red Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155963130422/ Steven Universe Since Era 3, she has been helping Steven, and talking to him about the reformation of the Gem Homeworld, though, she thinks it is quite foolish for Steven to make wide-scale desicions for Homeworld entirely, since if the planet Earth were to be attacked, the Gems inhabiting it would be defenseless. https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189780978317/ https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189779604007/ Opal Red Diamond is Opal's patient and is currently under her care. During one of their sessions, she almost set her on fire.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189616597512/ Trivia * She comes up with the blueprints for major Gem structures.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/137068170067/ * She was made after the Rebellion to replace Pink Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155929745612/ ** She was created 300 years after her so-called "demise".http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155929745612/ * She has a Pearl. * She has six half-completed colonies, intentionally delaying their progress to preserve their natural beauty.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156426228527 ** One of them, Ni'vallah,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161298133012/ is the home for multiple organisms, and is very similar to Earth in composition, but still bigger than the planet.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161298674607/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161299576917/ *** It took one or two hours for GemCrust to draw it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161298445237/ ** One of Red Diamond's previous planets had a previously unknown species living deep within the planet's crust, only to be awakened when the Kindergartens reached the right depth. They destroyed a few Gems, and were a tenacious species of alien proving to be somewhat difficult for the Quartz soldiers. Red Diamond, cycles later, checked upon that colony to see if the species had been dealt with.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/169646924822/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/169647992372/ * Since Violet Diamond was made before she was, Red Diamond doesn't know of her existence, along with Blue Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156543522367/ * Red Diamond finds Pink Diamond's Human Zoo intriguing but not something she herself would do. It's not that she doesn't like organic lifeforms, she could understand preserving certain lifeforms for study but keeping them for entertainment or just to keep for the sake of keeping is a waste of resources.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155544724212/ * When Red Diamond came to Earth, she really liked the red roses that grew here, and she also took someone's red car thinking they were what the humans call pets.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156023590622/ * GemCrust based her design on Blue Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155964942202/ * Red Diamond is more powerful than Pink Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155954733177/ * GemCrust stated that, if Red Diamond were in "That Will Be All", she probably would have sung along with Yellow Diamond, but telling Blue Diamond that it’s okay to grieve and it takes time before you can move on.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155544636812/ * She has a palanquin.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155935651787/ * If Red Diamond were in "The Trial", she would act suspicious after Yellow Diamond poofed the Zircons, and she would have shed a tear or two. ** She also wouldn't be there as a voice but more as a spectator.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161229396322/ * Red Diamond's court is called her "branch".http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161232420372/ * Red Diamond finds Rubies adorable, due to them being red.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161290461932/ * Although fusion between Gems from different types is still a taboo on Homeworld, Red Diamond secretly allows it in her court.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156055739592/ * Red Diamond has some Sapphires in her court, but they're mostly Pink Sapphires and a few Padparadscha Sapphires.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162282288487/ * On July 25th, GemCrust changed the cut of Red Diamond's gemstone.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176257563122/ * If Red Diamond could resurrect beings, they would be fireproof like her. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia, and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada, and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called a chameleon diamond * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that are only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high-frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being used as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstone References Category:Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Diamonds Category:Singular Gems